The invention disclosed herein pertains to a base, called a stacker base, for keeping a stack of articles standing on a floor or other horizontal surface in orderly condition and for protecting the articles from water damage which might occur when a floor is being cleaned. The stacker base is also useful for protecting the articles from impact at near floor level.
The stacker base can be used for displaying articles such as stacks of six packs and twelve packs of canned or bottled beverages and a variety of other articles as well. The size or area encompassed by the new stacker base can be adjusted to accommodate an integral number of a plurality of articles so the lowermost layer of the articles will fit snugly within the confines of the area defined by the stacker base.